Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Koleżanka z przyszłości
33 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica. Opis Fineasz odzyskuje przytomność. Okazuje się, iż pewna dziobaczyca pomyliła go z niejakim Jake'm Flynnem. Sophie jest pod wrażeniem tego co dokonali jej potomkowie, jednak odczuwa iż Irvingowi nie zależy na niej. Loren staje się zazdrosna o jej sukces. Z kolei Vansessa opowiada sprawę zamordowania Susany. Między nią, a Scottem dochodzi do konfontacji. Sadika, Fretka i Johnny przenieśli się przez przypadek do roku wcześniej.Got chce skorzystać z okazji, by naprawić błąd. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Vitaris *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Scott Milton *Valmira Dziobak *Jake Flynn (tylko wspomniany) (OC Sara124 ) Fabuła Fineasz otworzył oczy. Wokół niego rozciągała się ciemność. Po kilku sekundach zauważył iż leży na jakimś ogromnym metalowym blacie, jednak nic go na nim nie trzyma. Zaskoczony usiadł i rozejrzał się dokoła. Po kilku mrugnięciach obraz był już mniej zamglony. Znajdował się w pomieszczeniu przypominającym kuchnię, jednak sprzęt był o wiele bardziej nowoczesny. Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi, po czym rozejrzał się. Fakt, znajdował się w kuchni, jednak nie było innego pomieszczenia poza tym. Drzwi były tylko jedne, które zapewne prowadziły do wyjścia. Rudowłosy podchodził w ich stronę, jednak coś przewaliło go na ziemię i przytrzymywało.... siedząc na nim. -A ty dokąd się wybierasz Jake?! Fineasz wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Jego oprawcą był..... dziobak. Bardzo przypominał Pepe. Nie, przypominała bo z całą pewnością była to samica. Jej futerko było tylko o jeden odcień jaśniejsze, niż to Pepe. -No zadałam ci pytanie, no! Flynn dalej nic nie odpowiadał. Był zbyt zdziwiony. Dziobaczyca zeszła z niego, po czym powiedziała smutno. -Jak już się nie wkurzasz, to psujesz całą zabawę, wiesz? -P..przepraszam.-wyjąkał chłopak.-Kim ty właściwie jesteś? Na te słowa dziobaczyca najwyraźniej zdziwiła się. -Przestań się zgrywać Jake!-odparła.-Przecież jeszcze wczoraj tak fajnie walczyliśmy!-mówiąc to trochę się zamyśliła.-A może to było tydzień temu.... I tak powinieneś mnie pamiętać! -Tylko, że ja nie jestem Jake. Musiałaś mnie z kimś pomylić. Dziobaczyca przyjrzała się mu dokładniej. -Zmalałeś.-Stwierdziła.-I zmieniłeś image na prehistoryczny. -Nie że od razu prehistoryczny. Po prostu z innej epoki. -Znalazł się znawca historii.-odpowiedziała.-Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie jesteś Jake'm? -Tak. Jak najbardziej. -Nicole też raczej nie? -Czy ja wyglądam na dziewczynę?! Samica przyjrzała mu się uważnie, po czym stwierdziła całkowicie poważnie; -Trochę. -Ehh.-westchnął Flynn.-Swoją drogą jestem Fineasz Flynn. -A ja Valmira. Valmira Dziobak. Mówiąc to na dziobie Valmiry pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Zazwyczaj stojące na jej głowie włosy opadły na oko. Valmira szybko podniosła je, aby przybrały swój poprzedni kształt. -Fajnie się gawędziło, ale ja muszę lecieć. Mówiąc to, Fineasz skierował się do wyjścia, aż nowo poznana koleżanka nie przeszkodziła mu wchodząc mu na głowę. -A ty dokąd kowboju?-zapytała entuzjastycznie. -Muszę dogonić znajomych.-odpowiedział.-Nie znam okolicy, więc wolę się ich trzymać. Słysząc to, Valmira roześmiała się, wręcz tarzała się po podłodze. -Co cię tak rozśmieszyło?-zapytał Flynn. Dziobaczyna opanowała się, jednak wciąż trzymała się za brzuch starając się jednocześnie kontrolować. -To ty masz znajomych? Bo nie wyglądasz na takiego, którego by lubili. -Ha ha. Bardzo zabawne.-odparł sarkastycznie. -Bo ty raczej wyglądasz na takiego kujona, co boi się zagadać do jakiej kolwiek laski i całe dnie spędza na graniu w gry video. -Może do tego jestem też gruby i mam pryszcze? -Z dzioba mi to wyjąłeś!-mówiąc to, uśmiechnęła się.-Ale jestem w stanie ci pomóc. Fineasz uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. -Dzięki, ale sam sobie dam radę. Mówiąc to położył dłoń na klamce. Położył by, gdyby ona tam była. -Co jest?! W jego oczach można było dostrzec panikę. Walnął kilka razy w drzwi, jednak nic to nie dało. Ona natomiast przyglądała mu się z niemałym zaciekawieniem. -Co robisz?-zapytała. -Wypuść mnie stąd!-wrzasnął rudowłosy. -Ale skąd? -Stąd! -Mam rozumieć, że chcesz wyjść? -Tak! -To wyjdź. -Nie mogę! -Czemu? -Bo tu nie ma klamki! -A co to klamka? Fineasz spojrzał na nią zdesperowany. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał takiej osoby i musiał przyznać, że potwornie go denerwowała. -Klamka.-powiedział jednocześnie udając opanowanego.-Takie coś czym się otwiera drzwi. Valmira zmrużyła oczy nie wiedzieć po co. -Nie masz na myśli Klamki Walińskiej, mojej sąsiadki? Bo jeżeli tak to mam złe wieści. -Co, też nie ma czym otworzyć drzwi? -Nie, wyjechała do Kanady. Flynn poraz pierwszy nie mógł opanować drzwi. Mimo to wziął głęboki wdech, po czym mówił dalej. -Jak mogę otworzyć te drzwi? Dziobaczyca pomyślała chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie; -Ale po co chcesz je otworzyć? -Bo chcę stąd wyjść. -A po co chcesz stąd iść? -Żeby znaleźć moich znajomych. -To ty masz znajomych? -Już to przerabialiśmy. -Aaa no tak. Po tych słowach zapadła krótka cisza, którą przerwała Valmira. -To co u ciebie słychać? -Wypuść mnie stąd! -Ale skąd? -Valmira! Widząc jego zdenerwowanie, samica roześmiała się. -Nie potrafisz otworzyć drzwi?-zapytała z uśmiechem. -Nie potrafię otworzyć drzwi bez klamek. Ona przewróciła jedynie oczami, po czym podeszła do drzwi, a one same otworzyły się unosząc się w górę w błyskawicznym tępie. -Jak to...?-Fineasz wyglądał na zaskoczonego.-Jak to zrobiłaś? -Ale co? -No to! -Przecież każde drzwi mają czujnik ruchu. Rudowłosy pomyślał chwilkę, po czym przypomniał sobie, iż są w końcu w przyszłości. Chłopak stanął w progu. Przed nim widniały ruchome schody jadące w górę. Wyglądały jak gdyby były połączone z ziemią. -Przyszłość.-powiedział do siebie po czym pojechał w górę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu dziobaczka stała za nim.-Słucham? -Idę z tobą.-odpowiedziała. -Nie dziękuję. Sam sobie poradzę. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chłopak ruszył przed siebie. __________________________________________________________________________ Sophie rozglądała się dookoła ze zdumieniem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko należy do niej. Te wielkie imponujące budynki, przepiękne parki. To wszystko powstało na jej cześć. Nic dziwnego, że po raz pierwszy czuła tak ogromną dumę. Irving wpatrywał się w nią z podziwem. Był z niej dumny. Nigdy jeszcze nie odczuwał takiego uczucia. -Gratuluję.-powiedział z uśmiechem.-Zmieniłaś świat. Na te słowa, uśmiech dziewczyny zmienił się na bardziej przyjazny. Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, po czym powiedziała. -Nie zmieniłam świata. Zrobili to moi potomkowie. -Twoi potomkowie to ty. Gdyby nie twoja inicjatywa, oni ze zyskali by nic. Dziewczyna zagryzła wargę, a jej oczy utraciły blask. -Skąd wiesz, że to tylko moi potomkowie? Uśmiech na jej twarzy nie był już taki sam. Wyglądał na wymuszony. Adventurówna wyminęła go i podeszła do Hermiony. Uśmiech całkowicie znikł z jej twarzy. -Coś się stało?-zapytała Vitorówna. -Irving jak widać całkowicie mnie wykreślił.-powiedziała smutno. -Irving, ciebie?-w głosie niebieskowłosej słychać było niedowierzanie.-Przecież on jest w ciebie zapatrzony jak w obrazek! -Był. Teraz czuć od niego chłodem. -Ale czemu tak myślisz? -Daje mi to do zrozumienia.-podczas tej rozmowy w dalszym ciągu szły do wyznaczonego wcześniej celu.-Może nie mówi tego wprost, ale...-tu zamilkła na chwilę, by znów kontynuować.-Ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest to uczucie platoniczne. -Platoniczne?-Hermiona zdawała się nie rozumieć co się do niej mówi.-Przecież on ewidentnie coś do ciebie czuje. Sophie spuściła głowę. Coraz bardziej traciła nadzieję na to iż cokolwiek między nią, a Irvingiem mogło by dojść. Niebieska widząc to, posłała jej uśmiech, po czym powiedziała; -Nie jesteś mu obojętna, Sophie. To widać z daleka. Słysząc to, blondynka podniosła głowę, a w jej sercu na nowo zagościła nadzieja. -I wiesz co?-kontynuowała niebieskowłosa.-Głowę bym dała sobie uciąć, że ci tutaj twoi potomkowie, to też potomkowie Irvinga. Na te słowa, na twarzy Sophii ponownie zagościł uśmiech. Hermiona natomiast położyła palce na szyi;"Obym tej głowy nie straciła"-pomyślała. Swój wzrok skupiła na Irvingu. Jeżeli przez niego straci głowę, najprawdopodobniej będzie go nawiedzać co noc. W Loren uczucia mieszały się ze sobą nawzajem. Z jednej strony to wszystko było niesamowite, a z drugiej była też okropnie zazdrosna. Czemu to nie jej potomkowie stworzyli Imperium? Głowni bohaterowie szli właśnie przez plac. Od razu wszystkim rzucił się w oczy ogromny pomnik wykonany z nieznanych im materiałów. Posąg był o białej barwie. Na oko miał 3 metry. Przedstawiał on wysoką kobietę ubraną niczym grecka bogini, a jej włosy spięte były w kok. Wszyscy wręcz oniemieli na ten widok. -Kto to?-zapytała Izabela. Żołnierz który ich oprowadzał odwrócił się w ich stronę, po czym tak jak oni spojrzał z podziwem na pomnik. -Sophie Adventure.-powiedział z dumą.-To dzięki niej to wszystko powstało. Jej entuzjazm, waleczność i wiara posunęły jej pra pra pra wnuka do rozpoczęcia walki o ziemie. -Sophie dożyła swojego pra pra pra wnuka?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ferb. -Nie, ale jej determinacja była dziedziczna.-odpowiedział z zagadkowym uśmiechem.-Sophie kandydowała na prezydenta, jednak...-tu zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Sophie. Uznał, iż lepiej nie zdradzać jej całej przyszłości.-Nie ważne. Chodźmy już. Na te słowa wszyscy ruszyli za nim. -Kaszana.-powiedziała do siebie Loren. -Słucham?-zapytał Buford patrząc na nią ironicznie. Raritówna spojrzała na resztę, by upewnić się iż nikt ich nie słyszy. -Sophie.-powiedziała tak, aby tylko on ją słyszał.-Ona jest tu traktowana na równi z boginią. O mnie zapewne nikt nie słyszał. -Nie przesadzaj. -Nie przesadzać?!-mówiąc to uświadomiła sobie iż mówi za głośno, po czym na nowo przyciszyła ton.-Nie przesadzać? Przepadłam w zapomnienie! -Słońce, to Imperium na pewno nie jest jedyne. Jestem pewien, że nasi potomkowie również coś osiągnęli. -Nasi?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem. -A nie chcesz mieć ze mną potomków? Zielonoskóra uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie. -Może kiedyś... _____________________________________________________________ Vanessa i Scott zmierzyli się wrogim spojrzeniem. Biła od nich nienawiść. -Wszystko zaczęło się w przedszkolu.-mówiła poważnym tonem gotka.-A ten dzień zapowiadał się tak pięknie.... *Retrospekcja* Danille. 2004r. Przedszkole w centrum. Wszystkie dzieci zajmowały się sobą. Przedszkolanka nie była zbyt przejęta. Siedziała przy biurku czytając pisma młodzieżowe nawet nie przejmując się swoimi podopiecznymi. Wśród nich była mała brązowowłosa dziewczynka o niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w czarną sukienkę z czerwonym paskiem w talii. Była to oczywiście Vanessa Dundersztyc. Bawiła się sama swoją ulubioną lalką. Zabawa przechodziła wyśmienicie, aż nie przeszkodził jej chłopiec o blond włosach ubrany w zieloną koszulkę i niebieskie luźne jeansy. Nistąd nizowąt wjechał zabawkowym samochodem prosto na jej lalkę. -Susana!-krzyknęła dziewczynka, po czym kopnęła samochodzik. -Ejj, co ty robisz?!-mały Scott nie krył oburzenia. -Zabiłeś Susane! -Kogo? Tu nastała krótka chwila milczenia, którą przerwała Dundersztycówna. -Jesteś u pani! Mówiąc to poszła w kierunku wychowawczyni. *Koniec retrospekcji* -I już?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Jeremi.-To tyle? -Tak.-odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic. Słysząc to, większość'' gapiów'' rozeszła się w swoją stronę. -I o to wam poszło?-Rarity wciąż drążył temat.-O lalkę? -Żeby tylko!-powiedział tym razem Milton.-Ta poszła do nauczycielki, a ta baba od razu do mnie z mordą! -Należało ci się!-Vanessa nie dawała za wygraną.-Powinni cię wywalić z tamtego przedszkola! To był zbyt wysoki poziom jak dla ciebie! -Przynajmniej nie jestem pseudo gotem, który chce się wszystkim przypodobać! -Ja przynajmniej nie jestem babiarzem chcącym przelecieć każdą laskę! -Może po prostu mi zazdrościsz?-na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.-Podobno jakiś lamer z tobą zerwał. -Widzę, że jesteś nie tylko tępy ale i zacofany.-mówiąc to, dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. Po pierwsze, to ja zerwałam z Johnnym. A po drugie, to było rok temu. Na te słowa, on przewrócił jedynie oczami. -Obecnie jesteś singielką, czyż nie? A może zostałaś feministką i... jak wy to nazywacie? Spełnioną singielką? -A co cię tak obchodzi moje życie osobiste? -Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Zważywszy na to, iż przy moim twoje życie uczuciowe to "Moda na sukces". -Widzę. Wczoraj widziałam cię z jakimś rudzielcem. Która to już z kolei? Ile zamierzasz się tak bawić ich uczuciami?! Słysząc to w jego oczach pojawiły się przysłowiowe iskierki. Podszedł do niej bliżej, po czym z dumą oświadczył. -Teraz już wszystko rozumiem. Jesteś zazdrosna. Zazdrosna o to, że z tobą jeszcze ani razu... Tu nie dokończył, gdyż Vanessa spoliczkowała go. -Jesteś świnią, Scott. Nie czekając na jego reakcję, wyminęła go i poszła do domu. Wyglądała na wkurzoną. Jeremi natomiast uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Podszedł do niego po czym powiedział. -Laska jest silniejsza od ciebie, co? Milton niezbyt słuchał co on do niej mówi. Spojrzał w stronę odchodzącej Vanessy. -Lubi mnie. Na serio mnie lubi. ______________________________________________________________ Sadika zamrugała kilka razy, po czym spojrzała na towarzyszy. Oni również wydawali się zdezorientowani. Brunetka rozejrzała się dookoła. Nic się nie zmieniło, mimo iż przemieścili się w czasie. -Gdzie jesteśmy?-zapytała. Fretka spojrzała na nadgarstkowe prototypy. -Danille. Rok temu. -Rok temu?-powtórzył za nią Johnny.-Który rok temu? -No rok temu!-Flynnówna zdawała się tracić cierpliwość. Johnny pomyślał chwilkę, po czym jak oparzony ruszył przed siebie. -A ty dokąd?!-krzyknęła za nim Sadika. -Naprawić błąd!-odkrzyknął nie odwracając się za siebie. _____________________________________________________________ Główni bohaterowie dotarli na miejsce. Była to ogromna twierdza zapierająca dech w piersiach. -Wow...-tylko tyle potrafiła wydusić z siebie Sophie. -Ładnie tu.-stwierdził Hermiona.-A ty co myślisz, Fin? Gdy jednak po kilku sekundach w odezwie usłyszała jedynie głuchą ciszę zaniepokoiła się. -Fin?-mówiąc to niebieskowłosa rozejrzała się dookoła. Fineasza jednak nigdzie nie było.-Ej, gdzie jest Fin? Kategoria:Odcinki